Souvenirs d' une rose
by Caroline Sable Diogene
Summary: Conte de Noël de mes archives, en ce presque début d'été, histoire de rose pour arroser d'un brin de fraîcheur cœurs et esprits! Bonne lecture!


**_Souvenirs d'une rose_** (Inspiré d'un conte)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoO

En cette veille de Noël, grand-mère ne se sentait pas concentrée à son ouvrage, sa tapisserie n'avait guère avancé depuis une heure. Elle sourit au petit chat qui l'observait de son air malicieux sur le fauteuil de velours rouge en face du sien, ses grands yeux jaune topaze sertis de jais, et qui semblait lui dire :

 _« Tu es encore partie vers tes précieux souvenirs grand-mère ! »_

Et celle-ci de dire comme en réponse :

 _« Il sera bien temps de reprendre le travail demain petit fripon, il est déjà quatre heures, les petits vont bientôt rentrer. »_

Elle roula ensuite soigneusement son ouvrage tandis que le minois du chat persan exprimait un sourire de contentement.

L'aïeule se leva et s'approcha d'une commode antique dont les tiroirs ventrus laissaient échapper en les ouvrant une subtile odeur de rose. Chacun était une mine à trésors surprenants pour les petits enfants curieux pouvant y puiser à volonté. Grand-mère referma celui où sa tapisserie reposait et en tira un autre qui résista un temps. Elle insista, finit par l'ouvrir entièrement et découvrit ainsi l'objet de cette résistance. Au fond du meuble, sa main rencontra un petit livre froissé et à la couverture pâlie attestant qu'il ne datait pas d'hier. Elle le scruta derrière ses petites lunettes en demies lunes, les premières pages un peu jaunies la ramenèrent alors en arrière dans le temps. Elle revit son propriétaire le lire il y a fort longtemps alors qu'elle était encore toute jeunette.

Le chat la regardait en se demandant pourquoi ce vieux livre l'intéressait tant, il n'était pas beau, bien moins en tout cas que ceux de la bibliothèque dont les reliures dorées sur du cuir marqueté cachaient de belles histoires de princesses ou de mousquetaires et plein de contes que sa maîtresse lisait à hautes voix à ses petits enfants. Le matou ignorait qu'en plus ce livre n'était pas un livre de contes ou d'aventures mais un simple livre de botanique qui lui semblerait bien ennuyeux à lecture à haute voix et l'endormirait très vite vers ses rêves félins. Pourtant, grand-mère semblait heureuse de parcourir cet ouvrage plein d'annotations et elle l'aurait sans doute parcouru davantage si sa vue le lui permettait encore dans ce jour baissant d'hiver. Elle allait donc le refermer mais vit entre deux pages un corps étranger, c'était une fleur fanée, une fleur séchée et très ancienne qu'elle reconnut aussi.

 _« Que je suis heureuse, dit-elle doucement. Je croyais l'avoir perdue, la voilà donc cette rose que j'ai tant cherché, mon plus précieux souvenir d'Anthony. »_

Grand-mère ferma les yeux, le revoyant dans sa tête. Tout à coup, elle crut entendre une voix, une voix fine et claire troublant le silence de ses pensées en images et qui semblait venir de la pauvre fleur fanée.

 ** _« Je suis bien vieille, bien flétrie et bien laide aujourd'hui mais je suis encore en vie, comme toi Candy ! Te souviens-tu de ma beauté à l'époque où tu as voulu que j'orne tes cheveux ?_ _Tu étais bien jolie toi aussi, je vois que tu as aussi vieilli mais tu restes jolie, tes yeux sont toujours bien pétillants et ton sourire si doux, comme avant._**

 **Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ? Veux-tu que je te la remémore ainsi que toute mon histoire depuis que petit bourgeon j'ai ouvert les yeux sur le monde, seule rose blanche née parmi toutes mes sœurs de couleurs ?**

 **Oui je naquis dans le jardin où tu t'es promenée tant de fois et où tes petits enfants jouent aujourd'hui. Mes pétales clairs s'entrouvrirent avec grâce un jour de mai, retenus par un fin corset vert, une tremblotante perle de rosée étincelait sur mon cœur en bouton, ma tige gracile n'était encore munie que de petites épines et mes trois feuilles d'un vert tendre étaient délicatement découpées pour à la fois me protéger et me sublimer.**

 ** _Je n'avais pas connu la personne qui m'avait fait pousser, ma voisine la rose jaune citron me dit qu'elle était morte il y a quelques mois et que depuis il fallait se contenter d'un arrosage régulier pour soins alors que ma créatrice choyait ses fleurs comme des enfants aimés. Mais j'avais survécu, d'autres voisines presque fanées et très instruites me racontèrent comme notre jardinière était belle et aimait son jardin de roses._**

 ** _Un jour, un petit garçon vint vagabonder dans nos allées, il semblait triste, mon amie citron m'apprit qu'il était le fils de notre belle jardinière, il s'appelait Anthony. J'observais ce jeune garçon blond, je le trouvais émouvant mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, se pencha pour me scruter attentivement puis d'un coup sec me sépara du rosier, je le trouvais exécrable, cruel et sans cœur. Il me regarda encore un peu une fois dans sa main, mon corps arraché à ma terre natale et dit :_**

 ** _« Je crois que tu es la seule de ton espèce jolie rose et en souvenir de maman, je vais te mettre dans mon herbier. »_**

 ** _Puis il m'emporta loin de mes sœurs. A peine née, je quittais ce beau jardin où j'aurais tant aimé vivre et ma douleur venait s'ajouter à ma peur, me demandant ce qu'il voulait faire de moi._ _J'ignorais ce qu'était un herbier, mais les roses mes voisines, tout en se cachant affolées sous les feuilles pour ne pas partager mon sort, m'avaient crié que c'était le plus effroyable instrument de supplice et que mon ravisseur, jeune inconscient, avait déjà été le bourreau de nombreuses fleurs dont on avait connu les souffrances grâce aux racontars d'un merle qui avait survolé les fenêtres de sa chambre._**

 ** _Cependant, après quelques minutes à me sentir asphyxiée, je sentis une goulée d'air dans ma tige et mes pétales. Je trempais dans un vase de cristal empli d'eau fraîche, posé sur une table couverte de livres dans une chambre. Je vis le jeune garçon en train de lire et je commençais à me rassurer quand on frappa à la porte._**

 ** _« Entrez ! » cria-t-il vivement._**

 ** _Une jeune domestique entra._**

 ** _« Qu'y a-t-il Jenny ?_**

 ** _\- Monsieur Anthony, c'est vous qui avez cueilli une rose blanche dans la grande allée ?_**

 ** _\- Oui c'est moi Jenny. Elle est ici d'ailleurs, précisa-t-il en me désignant de l'index. Je vais la mettre dans mon herbier, maman n'a pas eu le temps d'en faire pousser d'autres, le seul moyen de la conserver est de la faire sécher._**

 **\- Oh, je vois monsieur Anthony, fit la bonne en comprenant que c'était encore un moyen pour ce jeune garçon de rester proche de sa mère disparue trop tôt. »**

 ** _Elle se trouva alors embêtée. Anthony la regarda et en voyant son indécision lui demanda :_**

 ** _« Y a-t-il un problème Jenny ? Cette rose a un intérêt pour vous ?_**

 ** _\- Oh non monsieur, enfin, pas plus que ça mais… c'est mademoiselle Candy qui a trouvé cette rose magnifique et qui voulait la mettre dans ses cheveux pour le bal de samedi soir._**

 ** _Anthony fit la moue. Candy était son amie, il l'aimait beaucoup depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée devant son portail. Son oncle avait décidé de l'adopter, elle devenait donc sa cousine et adoucissait un peu sa peine et sa solitude depuis la mort de sa mère. Mais il ne voulait pas céder à son caprice pour autant._**

 ** _« Dites à Candy de cueillir une autre fleur pour orner ses cheveux au bal de samedi, il y en a plein le jardin , celle-ci je la garde pour moi, elle est unique et je veux la conserver longtemps._**

 ** _\- Mademoiselle Candy pense qu'une rose blanche serait plus assortie à ses cheveux blonds, les autres roses sont trop colorées pour elle._**

 **\- Les couleurs ne sont pas interdites aux blondes il me semble, s'écria Anthony agacé de pareil caprice et étonné que Candy soit aussi coquette, elle qui semblait si naturelle jusqu'ici.**

 ** _\- Mais, monsieur..._**

 ** _\- C'est assez Jenny, dites à Candy que je me fiche de ses caprices et puis voilà ! »_**

 **La jeune bonne obéit, monsieur Anthony était toujours aimable, il devait vraiment tenir à cette rose pour réagir ainsi.**

 ** _Et moi, déçue encore par le fils de cette belle jardinière qui tuait des roses pour les enfermer dans un herbier, je perdis aussi mes espoirs naissants à l'arrivée de Jenny. Ce garçon était méchant de ne pas vouloir m'offrir à Candy qui allait être triste sa douleur me touchait, je devais rester dans cette chambre silencieuse, y mourir par malchance de n'être que la seule de ma couleur pâle alors que j'aurais pu me faire admirer sur la tête d'une belle fille lors de son premier bal. C'était injuste, je maudis cet Anthony qui ne méritait pas d'avoir hérité du beau jardin de sa mère._**

 ** _Je passais une nuit d'angoisse, craignant à tout instant de me faire écraser les pétales et étouffer, épinglée sur un cahier me servant de tombeau pour y lire que j'ai existé mais que ma rareté ne m'a pas permis de vivre une vie libre de rose._**

 **Mais l'aube arriva sans qu'on m'ait ôtée de mon vase humide. Anthony se leva et s'installa face à moi pour étudier un livre de botanique plein d'images de fleurs et plantes. Je priais pour qu'il m'oublie mais je fus aussi surprise que lui quand la domestique de la veille entra sans frapper, le visage inquiet. Elle ne laissa pas à son jeune maître le temps de se faire rabrouer et annonça sans cérémonie :**

 ** _« Monsieur Anthony, mademoiselle Candy est malade, elle a dû attraper froid hier, elle a de la fièvre ! »_**

 ** _Le jeune garçon pâlit et sauta de sa chaise._**

 ** _« Candy malade ! Oh mon Dieu ! »_**

 ** _Je le vis partir en courant et je me dis que finalement, il n'était pas si méchant pour être autant inquiet de la santé de Candy. J'ignorais encore qu'il était hanté à l'idée que Candy soit malade jusqu'à en mourir, comme sa mère et qu'il puisse se retrouver encore seul dans cette grande maison avec juste une vieille tante assez lugubre. C'est plus tard que je l'ai entendu le dire au portrait de sa mère et que j'ai compris ce que je représentais pour lui en souvenir d'elle._**

 ** _Quand il revint, il vint directement me voir et dit :_**

 ** _« Es-tu encore assez fraîche la rose ? Candy doit avoir une belle chose à voir quand elle s'éveillera de sa fièvre puisqu'elle souhaitait t'avoir dans ses cheveux, je renonce à te garder en souvenir de ma mère dans mon herbier, je préfère que Candy guérisse et qu'elle danse au bal parée de ta beauté !_**

 ** _Non ce jeune homme n'était vraiment pas méchant, au contraire ! Heureuse, j'aspirais une grande lampée d'eau par ma tige afin de me rafraîchir jusqu'aux pointes des pétales. Je les ouvris de toute leur largeur pour paraître plus épanouie. Et lorsqu'il me prit délicatement entre ses doigts, je serrais mes épines pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. J'étais si curieuse de voir Candy et je ne fus pas déçue, elle était encore plus jolie que je n'avais espéré. Je compris alors l'honneur qu'elle m'avait fait à vouloir me faire orner ses beaux longs cheveux blonds dorés et bouclés. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, deux iris d'un vert d'émeraude si limpide, je soupirais de joie afin de lui offrir un souffle de mon délicat parfum._**

 ** _« Oh ! La jolie rose ! » dit-elle alors d'un sourire faible mais charmant._**

 **\- Candy, fit le jeune homme en souriant aussi de soulagement, voici la rose pour orner tes cheveux samedi au bal ! Dis, tu vas vite guérir pour être en forme et éblouir tout le monde avec cette parure si faite pour toi ?**

 ** _\- Anthony ! Tu veux vraiment me la donner, tu voulais la garder hier ?_**

 ** _\- Oui mais elle sera bien plus inoubliable sur toi que dans un herbier ! Elle est à toi Candy, regarde, elle semble d'ailleurs te dire qu'elle t'a choisie aussi pour vivre sa vie de rose unique. »_**

 ** _C'était vrai, je me sentais prête à accomplir mon destin de rose, Anthony avait bien compris mon espérance et je le trouvais maintenant merveilleux, digne de sa mère qui m'avait créée pour donner du bonheur au monde._**

 ** _Candy guérit donc très vite et fut en forme pour le bal samedi. J'étais accrochée à un gros ruban ornant ses belles boucles d'or. On m'avait coupé les épines et la tige mais ça ne m'avait pas fait mal, j'étais trop heureuse d'être une rose bijou pour sublimer la beauté et la gentillesse d'une jeune fille aussi merveilleuse. Anthony invita à danser la jeune fille et le couple était si harmonieux et si gracieux qu'il suscita beaucoup d'admiration et de jalousie parmi l'assemblée. Lorsque la journée fut finie, je me sentais prête à vivre ma vie de rose séchée_ _puisque j'avais vécu ma journée de rose pleinement épanouie. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix pour continuer à vivre mais ce destin me plaisait désormais. Et puis, Anthony ne me mit pas dans un herbier mais dans un papier de soie afin de sécher douillettement. Les deux adolescents étaient devenus plus proches encore, ils lisaient souvent ensemble, elle des contes et lui des livres de botanique._**

 ** _Quand je fus bien sèche et aplatie, Anthony me glissa dans le livre favori de sa mère, devant la page de l'illustration d'une rose de ma famille. Puis il se mit à nous aimer de plus en plus, il fit une greffe d'une de mes épines conservées et créa une autre espèce de rose, plus blanche, plus satinée, plus odorante que moi. Mais je me sentais un peu la mère de ces roses « Tendres Candy » qu'Anthony avait baptisé ainsi en l'honneur de Candy. En effet, c'était un peu grâce à elle qu'il avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais plus près de sa mère qu'en partageant la même passion qu'elle. Le jardin devint de plus en plus magnifique, une roseraie des plus variées et une telle féerie de parfums et de couleurs._**

 ** _La vie aurait pu être un paradis dans ce jardin et cette maison, malheureusement un jour Anthony partit vers un autre monde, espérons un autre paradis de roses près de sa mère. Candy fut très triste et partit aussi pour trouver un autre avenir. Moi j'étais toujours dans mon livre, hélas on ne venait me plus me voir j'entendais parfois un domestique faire le ménage dans la chambre d'Anthony mais plus personne ne semblait habiter cette maison. Puis un jour, l'un d'eux a pris mon livre sans l'ouvrir et l'a mis dans un tiroir de cette commode antique dans le petit salon. Mais il le referma un peu trop fort, le livre tomba derrière le tiroir et je crus bien être oubliée à jamais. Les années passèrent et un autre jour, j'ai entendu des voix d'enfants dans ce salon, ils ouvrirent les tiroirs mais le mien résista alors ils le laissèrent. Mais c'était bon d'entendre à nouveau des rires, des étonnements devant leurs trouvailles, des conversations. Et ainsi au fil du temps, j'ai compris que Candy était revenue. Elle s'était mariée à un acteur de théâtre, avait eu des enfants et c'étaient eux que j'entendais quand ils venaient en visite pour les vacances. J'aurais aimé les voir mais je me contentais de les entendre. Certaines_ _années furent plus vides mais pour une rose fanée le temps n'est plus un problème, j'étais devenue éternelle avec mon corps asséché dans le livre, protégée de la putréfaction. En tout cas, un temps arriva où Candy vint habiter à nouveau cette maison, le temps de la retraite pour elle et son acteur. Leurs enfants étaient adultes et eurent eux aussi des enfants qui vinrent courir à nouveau dans les couloirs et les salons. Et j'ai donc pu entendre tous les jolis contes que tu as raconté à tes petits enfants, Candy mais je ne m'attendais plus à pouvoir te revoir et voilà que c'est arrivé, tu as ouvert enfin ce tiroir bloqué et… tu es face à moi, tu m'écoutes et me regarde. Tu te souviens de tout n'est-ce pas ? »_**

Grand-mère s'éveilla. Avait-elle entendu la rose lui raconter tout ce passé ou était-ce elle qui l'avait fait revivre dans sa tête ? Peu importait, elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé cette rose, cet ouvrage et ses souvenirs. Elle emporta ce livre sous l'œil du chat qui aurait pu lui dire si la rose avait parlé s'il avait pu parler. Mais il préféra se pelotonner dans son fauteuil pour dormir un peu après cette longue observation de sa gentille maîtresse.

Grand-mère monta à l'étage et ouvrit une porte. Elle alla jusqu'au portrait d'Anthony et lui montra le livre ouvert sur la rose fanée telle un papillon endormi. Le doux sourire d'Anthony lui sembla plus large, comme s'il l'avait aussi reconnue. Elle resta quelques minutes encore face à cette jeunesse passée puis des cris joyeux se firent entendre dans les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, deux blondes fillettes et un bambin aux cheveux bruns rebelles accrochés à un grand-père encore fringant entrèrent. Elle sourit, près de cinquante ans étaient passés depuis son mariage et le temps n'avait pas flétri leur cœur ni leur amour, seulement leur corps, comme la rose d'Anthony. Grand-père lui embrassa la joue, la chatouillant de sa moustache blanche. Elle lui montra alors la rose dans le livre, il l'observa, regarda le portrait puis glissa dans l'oreille de son épouse :

« Toujours une rose dans tes pensées dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! »

Elle rit, souvenir encore d'une jeunesse passée quand les cœurs naviguaient entre deux eaux.

Plus tard en fêtant Noël entourée de leurs quatre enfants et dix petits enfants, Candy fit un clin d'œil à la rose séchée posée dans un écrin de verre, en invitée d'honneur sur la commode.

 ** _« Une seule rose peut être mon jardin... un seul ami, mon univers. » Leo Buscaglia_**

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
